


Under Your Skin

by awintersrose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Mild Kink, PWP, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Smut Monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awintersrose/pseuds/awintersrose
Summary: Sometimes fate ignores what we want in order to give us what we truly need.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second submission for Smut Monday on Tumblr with @beyondthemoor. Theme - Love Bites/Passion Marks.
> 
> Shout out to my dear friend @regicides who sparked the idea for this pairing. I know it’s a bit late for Femslash February, but better late than never. Hope you all enjoy it!

Midnight had already come and gone as Sakura walked up the familiar pathway to her home. She yawned and sighed, unlocking the door and entering the house, which by all accounts seemed empty and dark. Her day had consisted entirely of a particularly trying (and involuntary) double shift at the hospital, and though she was fatigued, she still felt so wound up that she knew going to bed was not an immediate option. Sakura wanted very much to hit something, several somethings in fact, and she had a feeling that she would likely need to spend some time out at the training grounds working out her frustrations before she would be able to get any rest. As she contemplated the possibilities, and turned towards the door to hang her coat on one of the hooks there, a light flicked on behind her, confirming what she already knew to be true. She was not alone.

“Why such a late night, love?” a silky voice queried just behind her right ear, the heat of her lover’s breath tickling along her neck, causing the fine hairs there to rise in alarmed surprise.

“One of the newest interns fainted during her first trauma rotation and they needed extra hands. I drew the short straw.” Sakura replied, resignation in her tone.

“Sounds like a rough day. Why don’t you strip for me and face the wall over there?”

Immediately, Sakura turned to look back at her girlfriend, her mouth open and ready to object, but the words died on her tongue. The redhead wore a tiny black bra top and a tight pair of matching leather shorts, exposing most of her body, and the silvery crescent-shaped scars that accented her porcelain skin from her neck all the way down to her feet. Karin looked tempting, beautiful and deadly, like everything Sakura knew she needed on a night like this, but couldn’t quite admit to wanting. At least not out loud. Fortunately for her, Karin had no such qualms at taking care of her lover in every way that she possibly could.

“I am many things, pretty girl, but patient is not one of them.” Karin said softly, an impish smile spreading across her lips.

Sakura tried to ignore the thrill rippling through her stomach at the sight of that smile and the implications of Karin’s words. She quietly complied with the given commands, disrobing bit by bit with trembling hands, until she was down to her bra and panties, surprisingly lacy confections in pure white. She unhooked the bra and let it fall to join her clothing on the floor, looking back at Karin ever so slightly.

“As cute as those look on your lovely little ass, I did say strip. If you don’t do as I say, you know you won’t get your reward.” Karin pushed her glasses up with one hand, while the other rose to rest on her hip.

Sakura’s heart fluttered in her chest as she lowered the filmy lace panties down her hips and let them fall, kicking them away with one dainty foot. She turned to face the wall, and Karin slowly pressed in behind her, the lush curves of her body warm and comforting against Sakura’s back. Karin wore black leather gloves, soft and butter-smooth against Sakura’s skin as the redhead settled her hands along Sakura’s hips. She traced whisper soft lines up and over Sakura’s ribs, brushing the undersides of her breasts ever-so-slightly, and drawing a deep sigh from her lover’s throat.

“That’s it, pretty girl. Now forget about everything that happened today. There is only you and me right now.” Karin’s lips skimmed the shell of her ear, and the nape of her neck. Goosebumps rose along her skin as that leather-gloved hand stroked low across her belly, and Sakura shivered, arching her back, trying to prolong the contact.

Karin gave a muted laugh, and she placed her hands over Sakura’s shoulders, turning her lover around so that they might face one another. Her ruby-red eyes skimmed over her girlfriend’s form, taking in the satiny peaches-and-cream complexion of her skin, unblemished but for a small array of battle scars that only added to the view, marking her as a battle-tested kunoichi. Her green eyes were clouded with the haze of increasing desire, and a light flush bloomed along her cheeks and the tops of her ears. Karin grinned and pressed gentle kisses to her cheeks, unable to resist reacting to how very cute her lover could be when flustered and fighting her own needs.

In truth, Haruno Sakura was the strongest person she knew, both mentally and physically, and whenever she chose to put her vulnerabilities on display, she was a delight to behold. Karin drew a single finger along her jawline, tracing down her throat and kissing along the path her finger made. She nibbled and sucked, pausing to press her palm across the ridge of Sakura’s collarbone, relishing the soft shudder that she earned in response.

“So tense, pet. We’ll have to do something about that.” Karin let her hand travel lower, pausing to rest in the valley between Sakura’s high, firm breasts, before running her thumbs over her rose pink nipples, already erect with the chill of the room or possibly her own arousal.

Sakura’s pulse rushed loudly in her own ears as Karin’s hands played along her skin, flitting along the curve of a hip, grazing across her lower belly and moving back up again. Flickers of heat began to spread through her veins, converging at a throbbing point between her legs, and she pressed her thighs together to alleviate the growing ache there.

“Already excited, Sa-ku-ra-chan?” Karin pressed in close, her cheek flush with Sakura’s, stepping one foot forward and nudging her lover’s shapely thighs apart with one of her own.

“Y-yes.” Sakura replied softly.

“I thought so.”

Karin used her teeth to slowly tug one of her gloves off, knowing that the action was a particular turn-on for her lover, as was the feel of the soft leather on her skin. Sakura bit her lip, shifting against the wall as Karin’s other hand swept over her hip, cupping the curve of her ass, and drawing her firmly up against the leg she now straddled. Sakura moaned softly at the pressure and the abruptness of the movement, and Karin immediately muted the sound, slanting her lips over the other woman’s, kissing her hungrily.

Sakura abandoned her pretense of obedience to roughly tangle her hands in wayward locks of crimson hair, kissing her lover back with equal force, meeting the eager presses of Karin’s tongue with tickling flicks of her own. Karin pulled her leg back slightly, and felt Sakura’s abdominals jerk as she slid her bare hand down the toned flesh of her belly, and lower between her thighs, drifting over the soft pink curls there. She reached lower, gently parting velvet flesh already slippery wet and swollen with desire. Karin outlined her lover’s most delicate places, languidly slicking her fingers between dewy folds and around, drawing them up to circle her clit, as Sakura arched and panted between fervent kisses.

Karin was not immune to the luscious sight before her, as every bit of pleasure she inflicted upon her lover only served to stoke her own arousal in return. She already knew that the same scarlet flush that glowed along Sakura’s cheeks surely burned across her own, and heat pooled between her own legs, increasing with every cry or moan that the pink haired kunoichi made against Karin’s lips or skin.

For countless moments, she kissed and stroked and teased, until she could feel Sakura thrumming with a sensual tension that rose higher and higher within her body, her chakra signature blaring bright like a beacon in Karin’s head. Sakura’s hips moved of their own accord, jerking with every motion of her lover’s hand, until Karin smoothly sank two fingers deep inside her, and she threw her head back, crying out, and begging for more. The pitch of Sakura’s moans only increased as Karin’s fingers moved within her, curling against the center of her pleasure.

Karin moved to kneel between Sakura’s legs, using her free hand to push them wide, and position one slightly over her shoulder. She thrust her fingers slowly and deeply before laving her tongue over the sodden pink flesh spread before her, swirling over her Sakura’s clit as her fingers drove deep, dragging over that perfect spot inside her, a dual assault of sensation both inside and out.

It was almost too much, and Sakura tangled her fingers in Karin’s hair, gasping and keening as fiery pleasure wound itself throughout her core, pulsing tighter and hotter with every passing second. She felt as though her body was no longer hers, it was Karin’s, and she was just an innocent bystander, helpless to resist as her lover drove her ever higher in the electrifying ascent towards ecstasy. Karin’s fingertips fixed over that spot inside her, just behind her pubic bone, hooking hard as her lips and tongue played at her clit, closing over the hypersensitive ball of nerves. Every touch shoved her straight toward the inevitable freefall over the edge, and Sakura came undone with a cry, incandescent pleasure pulsing through her core in near-violent waves. A small gush of hot liquid flowed over Karin’s lips and hand as strong inner muscles constricted around her fingers, and Sakura was overtaken by the throes of her release.

Sakura had never been with anyone else capable of getting her outside of her own head enough to willingly relinquish control over her senses in this way. Whenever she and Karin made love, it was so chemically explosive that Sakura sometimes wondered how their house was still standing.

She had never expected to fall for the Uzumaki woman, but fate had a funny way of turning unfortunate circumstances into great blessings. If asked five years ago where she saw herself now, Sakura would have surely recounted the same dreams she had held throughout her entire life up until that point - becoming the Uchiha matriarch, happily married to her childhood crush, and being the mother of his numerous, prodigious offspring. But such things were never meant to be, and she was better off for it.  

Some time after the war, and after he had served his initial imprisonment and ‘rehabilitation’ periods, Sakura had indeed attempted a relationship with Uchiha Sasuke, but each of them came to the rapid realization that he was not emotionally prepared to be a healthy romantic partner to anyone. In truth, he needed much more time to heal, and to figure out his own identity after a lifetime spent chasing his ambitions of power and vengeance. After many arguments, careful deliberation, and far too many of her tears, they were eventually able to part on amicable terms. Childhood dreams crushed, Sakura buried herself in work, and that included guard detail for one Uzumaki Karin, who had been given probationary citizenship in Konoha due to her clan affiliation.

At first, their personalities clashed fiercely, and Karin did everything she possibly could to make Sakura’s life a living hell. Nevertheless, over time, both young women realized they had much more in common than either of them would have initially expected, girlhood obsessions included. Slowly, the energy between them began to shift and evolve into a cautious friendship that blossomed bit by bit, until the probationary period was finally over, and they became friends in earnest. Karin began spending more time at Sakura’s apartment than Sakura did, and the two were virtually inseparable, always finding one reason or another to seek out each other’s company. Then one day, Sakura started to notice herself simply staring at the redhead for no good reason, and her heart would pound a hundred miles a minute whenever Karin smiled or touched her casually. It was then that Sakura realized that she was attracted to her best friend, and gradually falling in love with her, but she was deathly afraid of what Karin would think if she ever found out. Thus Sakura concealed her feelings, certain that it was her only option.

One night, as they drank umeshu and watched horror movies, as they often did when neither had to work or train the next day, Sakura jerked at a jump scare and spilled her drink and her popcorn all over their laps. She tried to clean up quickly, but Karin’s hand circled her arm, holding her fast. When Sakura looked up at her friend quizzically, Karin simply smiled, and closed the distance between them, kissing her gently. They spent the rest of the night discovering each other in ways that were anything but platonic, and Karin moved in with Sakura the following month. They had been together openly ever since.

Sakura sagged against the wall, breathing hard, and waiting for her pulse to quiet. She watched, her mind calculating as Karin rose, also flushed and breathless, slowly licking her lips and reaching for Sakura’s discarded undershirt to clean them both up a bit.

“That was beautiful, pet. How do you feel?” Karin asked huskily, gathering Sakura into her arms.

“Unbelievably good,” Sakura whispered, leaning in to nip at Karin’s ear. “but I do think it’s my turn now.”

Karin pulled back, her ruby eyes wide with incredulity, as her lover’s strong arms suddenly looped under her knees and caught her up off of her feet, carrying her straight to their bedroom before Karin could even squeak out a protest. After several quick strides, she hit the mattress with a small cry, then Sakura was on her, kissing her hard, and pinning her wrists back against the soft quilt.

Sakura’s kiss was demanding and forceful, hot and overwhelming, and Karin surrendered to it without restraint, losing herself in the sweet taste of Sakura’s mouth. It was always like this between them, as they each sought to give as good as they got, with neither willing to leave the other behind when it came to intimate pleasures. Knowledgeable hands swept over Karin’s skin, tracing the manifold scars that trailed down her neck and chest, pulling away the tiny bra top that flaunted more than it covered. Sakura kissed an ardent path down Karin’s neck, her tongue tasting, and her teeth nipping hard. Karin mewled, her spine arching as tingling shocks of electric sensation shimmered down her body.

Sakura bit roughly, not hard enough to break skin, but just enough to steal Karin’s breath and increase the hot wetness already gathering at the juncture of her thighs. Sakura’s hands molded over Karin’s breasts, rolling over her nipples, and lightly pinching the pale coral peaks. She looked down at Karin with a wicked look in her emerald green eyes, holding her gaze as she flicked her tongue over each hardened nipple in turn. Karin moaned, and Sakura began to suck gently, each pull of her mouth increasing the pulsing ache between Karin’s legs. She paused to switch sides, and Karin shuddered beneath her.

“Ah…I need…please…” Karin’s voice was breathy and desperate, pleading.

“What is it, Karin-chan?” Sakura asked playfully. “Tell me.”

“I need you to fuck me.” she replied.

“Such language, sweet girl!” Sakura exclaimed, gently biting down on one nipple as Karin cried out. “But I guess it’s a good thing that I was going to do that anyway.”

Sakura yanked at the zippers running along the sides of Karin’s leather shorts, and slipped them from her body. She spread Karin’s knees wide, and parted her with a sure hand, making a small sound of approval when she found her more than ready, burning hot and visibly wet with need. Karin gripped the bedcovers as Sakura’s fingers dipped inside her, then withdrew so quickly that she immediately groaned in protest. Sakura laughed, moving to the chest of drawers beside the bed.

“Be patient. It’ll be worth it, I promise.”

Sakura pulled out a small locked box that held a few toys and other novelties they used whenever the mood struck. She picked up one particularly cunning toy made of shimmering violet silicone, as it was designed to be enjoyed by the both of them, and fitted it into a harness which she looped around her thighs and waist. One end was shorter and turned upward, meant to fit inside her while she presumably used the other end, which was more phallic in shape, to pleasure her lover. Karin watched as Sakura slid the shorter end home inside her body, aligning the other side snugly against her clit, biting her lip at the sensation. Sakura fastened the straps tightly, then lightly palmed the length jutting out in front of her, before settling over Karin with a lascivious look in her eyes. Karin blushed, then laughed, throwing her arms around her lover’s neck and kissing her deeply.

Little by little, Sakura pressed Karin back against the pillows, and with her green eyes trained on her lover’s face, she slid the toy against her, rubbing it between her nether lips before guiding the tip against her entrance. Karin gasped and her spine bowed as Sakura eased inside her, until every inch was sheathed within her core. Sakura shifted, testing the angle, and Karin could not hold back from moaning at the slick stretch of the length inside her, oddly warm and almost thrumming with a slight vibration. She had forgotten that this toy was chakra conductive, and considering that her lover had a level of chakra control that was unrivaled by anyone else within the village, she knew Sakura was already making use of it.

Just as Karin came to this realization, Sakura drew her hips back and truly began to move, pulling out and sinking back in, savoring the motion, and groaning at the friction it wrought within her own body as well. Karin wrapped her legs around her lover’s hips, and Sakura set a steady pace, pausing to grind her hips against Karin’s every time she bottomed out within her depths, and they moaned in unison as the pleasure began to build.

“Sa-ahh…Sakura please…” Karin’s voice grew frantic, and her hands scrambled for purchase along Sakura’s back, her fingernails digging deep into smooth skin.

‘What? Tell me, love.” Sakura panted.

“Mark me. Please, I need you to.”

“You know why I won’t.”

“Just please trust me, neither of us will regret it, I promise…” Karin whined, knowing that this was an old argument she had yet to win.

Sakura stroked her cheek apologetically and silenced her with a kiss, increasing the pace and force of her movements, until once more, Karin let herself be carried away by the feelings her lover kindled within her body. Each stroke rubbed hard against the most sensitive parts of her, and the tingle and faint vibration of chakra amplified the sensations, driving her ever closer to the pinnacle of her pleasure. Sakura’s breath was hot against her cheek, moving across her jaw and neck with soft presses of lips and tongue. When Sakura’s breath hitched, and her thrusts faltered slightly, becoming a slow grind, Karin reciprocated, bucking her hips, and using her legs to pull her lover deeper. Close, she was so close, she just needed…

Sharp shocks of pain coursed down her spine as Sakura bit down at the juncture of Karin’s neck and shoulder, breaking skin, and instantly, a thousand stars burst within her vision as torrents of hot pleasure coursed through her body from head to toe. Karin could feel the brightness of her own chakra meld with Sakura’s as if they were one being, truly connected in body, heart, and mind. She shuddered with the force of the rapturous sensations rollicking through her body, and distantly, her lover’s choked moans of release sounded through the air in concert with her own. As they were both overtaken by the intensity of their shared climax, Karin held Sakura close, basking in her presence, and the blissful connection still holding strong between them.

Eventually the bond dissipated, and they each slowly came back to themselves, lying together in awestruck silence. After long moments spent in the tranquil calm of the afterglow, Sakura lifted her head from Karin’s shoulder and looked at her lover with inquisitive eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me it could be like that?” Sakura asked gently.

“I tried, but I was already afraid of what you might think. Like maybe you would think I was trying to trick you into it, like I was warped by my past into having some kind of fetish for being scarred or something.” Karin replied.

“I wouldn’t have thought– ”

“I know, it’s just hard to explain. And before you ask, no, it doesn’t happen every time someone uses my abilities to heal. I didn’t even know it was possible until a few years ago, when I was reading an old coded journal from the Uzumaki archives. Since then, I have always wanted to see what it could be like with you. And holy hell did you surprise me.”

“I wanted to give you what you needed. Gods, Karin, I’m glad that I did. I’ve never felt anything like that before. It was incredible, I mean, I felt like I was inside you, and you were inside me, like we were literally sharing each other’s skin.”

“There’s no one else I could have ever shared that with. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you, Sakura.” Karin’s eyes were serious as she brushed her fingers through her lover’s petal-pink hair, and pressed a kiss against the diamond-shaped seal between Sakura’s brows. 

“I love you, too.” Sakura grinned. “On a side note, you can also rest assured that your healing abilities still work in the midst of hot lovemaking. I’m pretty sure you sliced up my back with those talons of yours, but now the cuts are gone.”

“Is that so? Well perhaps I’ll just have to try again,” Karin said matter-of-factly, wiggling her fingers. “and leave you with something to remember tonight by…”

“Oh trust me, I don’t think I’ll need any help in remembering tonight.” Sakura murmured, leaning in to kiss her lover once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave kudos if you enjoyed it, or drop me a line if you feel so inclined <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [awintersrose.tumblr.com](http://awintersrose.tumblr.com)


End file.
